De dragones y llaves
by Nanaminam00
Summary: El primer amor de Natsu desaparece, el se siente morir y odia a la mayoria de las personas por eso, no sabe cual es la razón de su partida ni el culpable asi que simplemente golpeara a todo aquel que se ponga enfrente.
1. Despedida

DE DRAGONES Y LLAVES.

CAPITULO UNO: DESPEDIDA

Una sensación extraña me recorrió desde mi espalda hasta el estómago…haciéndome sentir como si estuvieren apretando mi abdomen, este sentimiento solo tenía un nombre, un nombre que conocía muy bien y que amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, si ese sentimiento llamado…hambre.

Si bien no había comido nada desde la noche anterior, me había quedado sin dinero y mi cuerpo comenzaba a resentirlo. Me duele la cabeza, no es sano estar así, quizá debería trabajar o algo parecido, Igneel solo me manda 3,000 jewels al mes y los había gastado todos en menos de 2 semanas, estoy en problemas en lo que resta del mes.

-Oye Natsu, tengo demasiada hambre…-me llamó mi pequeño acompañante

-Happy…no tenemos dinero, el hambre solo es mental, debes resistir compañero-mi estómago rugió contradiciendo eso

-Pero en serio es demasiada, parece que estoy comenzando a ver árboles de pescado-sus ojos giraban en remolinos constantes y la saliva escurría por una de sus comisuras.

-Te gusta el pescado ¿no es así?-suspiré resignado-hay que ver si el abuelo se apiada y nos invita a comer-nuestros estómagos sonaron al unísono.

-¡Natsu!-me llamó una voz femenina, una que conocía bastante bien

-¡Lissana!-llamé con emoción

Lissana era una chica que conocía desde que era pequeño, fuimos al kínder, pasando por primaria, la maravillosa vida de secundaria, y actualmente recién de hacer el examen de ingreso a la preparatoria en el mismo curso. Es la chica de la que estoy enamorado. No sé si es amor, pero no veo a ninguna otra chica como ella. Si definitivamente mi primer amor.

-¡Natsu!, ¡Por aquí!-me llamó, no esperé un segundo, corrí donde ella-¿ya almorzaron?-interrogó, sería vergonzoso pedir comida a la chica de la que uno se enamora, pero mi estómago y el de Happy hablaron por nosotros.- Vale, ya entendí, pasen-nos invitó a su casa.

Siempre me gustó la casa de Lissana, olía mucho a jengibre, como un cuento de hadas. También la pasaba bien con sus hermanos. Los Strauss eran divertidos, Elfman siempre hablando de hombría me sacaba sonrisas y Mira me cautivaba contándome sus aventuras, hablando por el buen sentido, con sus amigos y lo divertida que es la preparatoria.

-Con permiso-avisé cuando entré a la casa

-¡Bienvenido!-dijo Mira con su alegre sonrisa

-¡Los hombres no tienen modales!, los hombres entran a las casas como HOMBRES

-¿En serio?, ¿Y cómo se entra a una casa como hombre?-hablé con interés completamente inocente.

-Pues…tú sabes… COMO HOMBRES

-OK, ya entendí- reí un poco

-Natsu-me llamarón-¿quieres comer?

-Mira-nee el vino para eso desde el principio, ¿verdad?-me miró y no evite sonrojarme, me limité a asentir.

La comida siempre era buena en ese lugar, me divertí, como de costumbre, oía las bromas, me servían doble porción…era como una segunda familia, una familia a la cuál quería pertenecer.

-Por cierto Lissana, ¿ya le dijiste a Natsu que te vas?-irrumpió Mira haciendo que ambos nos ahogáramos.

-No-admitió avergonzada, yo sentía como si mi corazón fuera encajado por miles de alfileres.

-Los hombres cuentan la verdad como hombres

-Elf-nii, soy una chica

-Entonces una chica debe contar las cosas como HOMBRE.

-¿Te vas?-apenas susurré

-Sí, me voy para el extranjero.-desvió su mirada

-¿No vas a estudiar en Fairy Tail?

-No…lo siento

No soporte más, tomé a Happy y salí corriendo.

-Natsu, espera, aun no me acabo mi pescado-me reclamo

-No hay tempo para eso

Me adentré más y más en las calles de Magnolia, quiero llorar, voy a llorar, estoy llorando. ¿Así acabo mi primer amor?

_**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES Y FAIRY TAIL PERTENECEN COMPLETAMENTE A HIRO MASHIMA, YO SOLO LO UTILIZO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENERLOS A USTEDES.**_

_Si bien este capítulo parecía más Nali, sin embargo más adelante se mostrara la verdadera pareja principal, espero que les haya gustado. Nos checamos la próxima, hasta luego._

_Atte: Nanaminam00 (o sea yo xD)_


	2. Culpable

DE DRAGONES Y LLAVES 2

CAPITULO 2: CULPABLE

-¡Esto es un asco!—pensé ahí parado al ver las listas de nuevo ingreso en la puerta principal de la institución. Refunfuñando me fui caminando a casa.

El día era algo gris y se sentía un ambiente extraño que no me gustaba, mi nombre estaba en aquella lista, eso me hubiera dado un poco de esperanza, pero…su nombre, el nombre de Lissana estaba justo debajo del mío ella también se había quedado, pero hacia 2 semanas que se había ido a no sé qué país a estudiar no sé qué cosa. Era una porquería.

-¡Estoy en casa Happy!—anuncié al cruzar la puerta.

-Natsu, bienvenido, ¿cómo resulto?—apareció flotando del otro cuarto

-Me quedé—suspiré

-¿Y no se supone que deberías estar feliz por eso?

-Pero Lissana, su nombre estaba bajo el mío…

-¿Tanto la extrañas? Quizá debimos haber ido a despedirnos.

-No. Si íbamos iba a saber que ya no estoy enojado con ella—entre cerré los ojos y apreté los puños

-Oye Natsu, ¿y no crees que es demasiado extraño que Lissana se haya ido al extranjero sin decirnos antes?

-¿A qué te refieres?—le miré con curiosidad

-Es solo una suposición pero qué tal si no se fue por gusto, a lo mejor se fue porque la obligaron. Quizá alguien la amenazó para irse…

\- ¡Happy!, ¡Eres un genio! -le felicite

-¡Aye!—ambos sonreímos

-¡Ahora solo necesito encontrar al culpable y darle una lección si eso pasa quizá Lissana regresé!

-¡Aye!

No me importaba si solo era mi imaginación retorcida junto a la de Happy, pero me hacía feliz pensar eso, al menos me daba un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque existiera la posibilidad de que ese culpable jamás existiera, me emociona la teoría de que haya alguien a quién culpar y poder golpear a ese alguien, eso me libera de algo de culpa. ¡No puedo esperar más!

_**NOTA: Todo Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro para entretenerlos a ustedes.**_


	3. Desconocida

DE DRAGONES Y LLAVES 3

CAPITULO 3: DESCONOCIDA

El uniforme estaba ligeramente apretado, y la corbata me ahorcaba. ¿Por qué rayos no los hacen más grandes?

Apenas desayune, estaba emocionado, un poco asustado. El primer día el clases era algo completamente trivial para mí, no me importaba absolutamente, mi único objetivo era ir allí a golpear a cualquier tipo que se me pusiera enfrente y yo consideraba culpable de la partida de Lissana. No importaba si acababa golpeando a toda la institución entera.

-¡Buena suerte Natsu!—me despidió Happy

-Que lastima que no puedas venir conmigo

-La institución no acepta animales

-Tú no eres un animal, tú eres Happy—le sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta.

El sol brillaba con intensidad, sería un buen día, supongo.

El ambiente escolar se respiraba en el aire. Olía a sudor, miedo, nervios y emoción. Ya había estado en esa escuela antes. La conocía desde que era un crío, el director de ahí era un viejo bajito que le gustaba tomar, pero era muy sabio, muy bueno, El abuelo nos daba de comer a Happy y a mí de vez en cuando se nos acababa el dinero. Nos permitía visitar la escuela a veces y junto Lissana soñaba estudiar aquí cuando tuviéramos la edad, pero ahora eso solo poco a poco se convertía en un recuerdo distante…por ahora. En cuanto encuentre a él bastardo o bastarda que hizo que se fuera y ese sueño se hará realidad.

-¡Natsu, Buen día!—me llamarón y giré mi espalda. Me detuve al ver de quién se trataba.

-Buen Día Mira.

-¿Te sientes mejor?—me preguntó

-¿Por qué no habría de sentirme bien?

-Ya sabes…Lissana

-Oh eso, no es nada, ya lo solucioné un poco—le sonreí, no le podía contar sobre lo que tenía planeado, estaría en contra y lo arruinaría todo de inmediato. No sospecho de Mira, ella nunca la forzaría a nada, simplemente era mira.

-Me alegro por ti, te dejo tengo algo que hacer. Voy a mostrarle la escuela a una estudiante de intercambio.

-¿Una novata?—le hice burla

-Te recuerdo que también entraste a primero.

-Pero yo ya conozco la escuela, eso me convierte en un no tan novato. ¿Quién es?

-Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia, acaba de llegar.

-Ya veo, suerte—la despedí con la mano

Seguí caminando. ¿Novata eh?, supongo que ella tampoco es el culpable, es decir acaba de llegar, no tiene nada que ver. Un segundo ¿Heartfilia?, ¿Cómo Jude Heartfilia?, ¿El multimillonario? ¡Ja! qué les parece la novata es una señorita de alta sociedad. Yo quiero ver eso.

-¡Oye flamita cuidado!-escuché que me gritaron y giré, apenas y pude esquivar el balón que venía a mi rostro. El chico moreno y de cabellos negros se acercó corriendo-¿estás bien?

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Esa cosa casi me golpea!—le grité estérico

-Tranquilo flamita fue un accidente—él chico era de mí mismo tamaño, y al igual que a mí el uniforme le apretaba un poco, me miró desafiante.

-¡¿ACASO SE TE CONGELO EL MALDITO CEREBRO?!

-¡¿AH SI?! ¡PUES TU TIENES LA CABEZA LLENA DE CENIZAS!—me grito en contestación, nos miramos a los ojos fijamente y me gusto…para darle una paliza. Noté en su expresión que teníamos el mismo pensamiento. Ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo y luego empezamos a reír. —Soy Gray Fullbuster—me tendió la mano

-Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel—le correspondí el apretón.

-Vale nos vemos—tomó su balón y corrió—Lo siento de nuevo flamita

-¿Y porque flamita?—le despedí con la mano

-Por tu cabello—sonrío y siguió su camino

Este sujeto, Gray, tampoco podía ser el culpable, es decir, es escandaloso, gritón y tiene un temperamento horrible pero era un buen sujeto, eso se veía.

Caminaba por el patio, el sol era abrazador y mi humor parecía estar mejorando se sentía bien hablar con personas amistosas, la media sonrisa cubría mi rostro y sin notarlo empecé a silbar. Todo eso cambio en un segundo.

-¡Qué bueno que pudiste completar tu cambio aquí Lu-chan!—esa era la voz de McGarden, quizá deba ir a saludarla. Me encaminé hacia allá.

-Si—dijo otra voz muy suave que acarició mis oídos, nunca antes la había oído—fue una verdadera suerte que la otra chica se fuera a estudiar al extranjero, así yo pude usar su lugar, no sabes cuánto anhelaba entrar a esta escuela…

Me hirvió la sangre. La culpable. La desconocida estaba delante de mí.

_**NOTA: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los utilizó sin fines de lucro para entretenerlos a ustedes.**_


	4. ¡Fuiste Tú!

DE DRAGONES Y LLAVES 4

CAPITULO 4: ¡FUISTE TÚ!

Ahí estaba yo, parado a medio patio, me había quedado quieto y mi pulso se había acelerado, el sol me abrazaba el cuerpo y mi temperatura subía. Esa maldita, ahí estaba, disfrutando de un lugar que no era suyo, que no le correspondía. Qué estaba usurpando. Apreté mis puños y con un paso irme me acerqué a ella.

-¡Oye!-le llame con voz ronca

-¿Natsu?-Levi me llamó confundida.

-¡¿Quién rayos te crees?!-le grité

-¿Eh?-me miró de forma extraña

-¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS TE CREES PARA OCUPAR EL LUGAR DE LISSANA?!-sentía furia, calor en el cuerpo

-¿De quién?, No sé de qué me hablas-afirmo frunciendo el entrecejo

-¡De Lissana! ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Lissana Strauss!-estaba desesperado que le sujete con fuerza la muñeca

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!-forcejeó e intento liberarse, pero yo solo apreté más fuerte y le encajé en el antebrazo las uñas.

-¡No hasta que me digas porque lo hiciste!

-Yo…no sé-su voz se empezaba a cortar, y un líquido rojo empezó a escurrir de su brazo, realmente la estaba lastimando.

-¡Natsu!—gritó McGarden-¡Déjala!, ¡Qué te pasa!—la ignoré completamente

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Verdad!, tu amenazaste a Lissana, tú la apartaste de mi lado, ¡solo para cumplir un estúpido capricho!-le grité en la cara

-Por favor-comenzó a llorar-detente, por favor-veía las lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas, veía dolor, le dolía, no la solté, pero aligeré un poco mi agarré

-Usurpadora-susurré y la hice llorar más

-¡N-no es cierto!-me gritó llorando tendidamente

-¡Atrévete a decir que es mentira una vez más! ¡Solo atrévete y te rompo el brazo!-reincorporé la fuerza y le jaloneé el brazo su respuesta fue un grito de dolor.

-B-basta, por favor, no sé de qué me hablas-con su otra mano, tocó temblando mi brazo que la sujetaba

-¡Maldita seas!

-Ya basta-un peli naranja se me acercó y sujeto desafiante mi hombro-suelta a la señorita por favor-su tonó era tranquilo pero amenazante a la vez.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres?!-le grité

-No es necesario que un animal como tú lo sepa, solo suéltala, el que golpea a una mujer, simplemente es un cobarde…-molesto y con descaró solté su mano y troné la lengua

-Esto no sé acaba aquí…estúpida-le susurré antes de darle la espalda y alejarme de ahí soltando varías maldiciones entre dientes. Esa maldita lo iba a pagar.

*** (Lucy Heartfilia) ***

Ese sujeto era un verdadero animal. Ni si quiera lo conocía y ya me había amenazado, no sé qué le haya pasado en el pasado pero no era mi culpa, no tenía nada que ver. Mi primera impresión de él…lo odio, lo odio y lo odio.

Ahí estaba yo, en el piso. Me había caído de rodillas instantes después de que me había soltado. Tenía miedo.

-Lu-chan ¿estás bien?-Levy-chan se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro para calmarme pues aún estaba llorando.

-N-no, me duele-gemí y aquel chico se puso en cuquillas y tomó con ternura mi brazo.

-Es una bestia-coincidió conmigo-un verdadero idiota. Tranquilízate pequeña—me miró y me dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante.-¿cómo te llamas dulzura?

-L-lucy, Lucy Heartfilia-dije sollozando

-El nombre perfecto para una doncella, yo soy Loke. ¿Y la otra princesa es?-miro a Levy-chan

-Levy McGarden-dijo apenada

-Levy McGarden, ¿quieres acompañar me a llevar a Lucy Heartfilia a la enfermería?

-Sí, adelante

Me tomó entre brazos cómo una princesa y junto con Levy-chan me llevo gentilmente a la enfermería.


	5. Venganza

DE DRAGONES Y LLAVES 5

CAPITULO 5: VENGANZA

Bueno, quizá me había excedido un poco con esa tal Luigi o como sea, ¡Pero ella se lo busco!, Es su culpa por usurpar el lugar de Lissana, aunque en sus ojos realmente se veía que no tenía ni idea de quién es Lissana. Tsk, ocupar un lugar no disponible sin si quiera saber de quién es, una princesa caprichuda que desde el principio ya me caía mal, Lissana te extraño.

No quería entrar a clases, esa pelea matutina me había bajado el buen humor que tenía hace apenas nada, genial, y repito, todo por su bendita culpa, esa chica será un problema.

-¡Natsu te estoy hablando!—ignoraba a Mirajane en todos los aspectos desde que empezó a reprenderme

-Sí, como sea.

-¡Es que es imperdonable!, ¡Cómo pudiste!, ¡Te dije que era mi responsabilidad!

-En parte es tu culpa por no cuidarla bien…

-¡Eres un! ¡Mira que golpear a una chica en su primer día no solo de clases, si no en la ciudad!

-No la golpee, solo la sujete algo fuerte

-¡Tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería!, sangraba y ni si quiera podía caminar por si sola del miedo. Natsu Dragneel, eres un cabeza hueca.

-Ya, no es para tanto, comienzas a irritarme también, no estoy del mejor humor ahora asi que me marchó, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Espera a un no acabo contigo…

-Me importa un comino eso

-¡Al menos pídele perdón!

-No puedo pedir perdón a alguien de quién planeo vengarme, simple lógica—le miré por encima del hombro y sonreí algo sádico, si, no tenía nada de que disculparme...

La deje refunfuñando sola, pero era cierto, lo siento por mira, pero en lo único que pienso cuando imagino a la tonta de Heartfilia era solo na cosa, llamada venganza.

_**NOTA: Todo Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, esta historia no tiene otros fines más que entretenerlos, el lucro es malo.**_


	6. ¿Porqué me odias?

**_De Dragones y llaves_**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Porque me odias?**

(Lucy Heartfilia)

No tenía razón para hacerlo, ¿verdad?, no era mi culpa, yo no tenía nada que ver, pero entonces, ¿Porqué me siento tan triste?, ¿Porqué tanto miedo?, ¿Hice algo malo?, no que yo sepa.

-Lu-chan, ¿estas mejor?-Levy-chan me acomodó un ,mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-Natsu es un tonto, no tenía razón para hacer eso

-No lo sé Levy-chan, el parecía tenerme rencor de verdad-especulé

-No le hagas mucho caso, es un cabeza hueca, parece que se cocino el cerebro o algo así, no sé que tenga, normalmente es muy alegre, un poco infantil y es muy amigable, de hecho creí que se llevarían bien, no tenía porque comportarse así

-Parecía odiarme mucho, me pregunto que le habré hecho

-Da lo mismo, no voy a dejar que ese idiota te haga daño, yo te voy a proteger-reí-¿De que te ríes?-se hizo la ofendida

-Es que Levy-chan es tan tierna

¿Y eso?-sonrió

-Es que eres tan pequeña, te imagine con una pose ruda-ambas reímos, me sentí un poco mejor.

Estaba de pie frente a todos, el timbre recién había sonado y era mi turno de presentarme ante la clase después de ver con nervios como lo hacian mis nuevos compañeros, Levy-chan no estaba en mi clase para mi mala suerte, pero si el chico de antes, Loke y por alguna extraña razón me sentí aliviada de que ese chico no estuviera en mi grupo.

-Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, llegue hoy en la mañana a la ciudad, antes vivía con mi padre, me costo mucho trabajo convencerlo de dejarme venir a estudiar aquí, y apenas conseguí un lugar, fue una suerte, me gusta escribir historias, de hecho quiero ser escritora y me gusta mucho mirar a las estrellas, porque mi mamá me decía que ellas eran mis amigas, que se pueden contar en ellas porque siempre están contigo...

-Maldición, que cursi-oí esa voz, no podía ser, ¿y ahora que quería?

-Eh, disculpa pero...

-Dragneel-hablo tosco-búsquelo, esta en su lista, esta es mi clase...perdón por llegar tarde-y en ese momento sentí deseos de llorar, ¿esta vida me odia?

-Ah si, jóven Dragneel, lo llame hace rato para que se presentará pero no estaba, ¿todo bien?

-Solo me perdí un poco con el tiempo, ¿debo presentarme?

-Sí, pero será al final de la clase, porque ahora estamos yendo a la señorita Heartfilia, busque un lugar y sientense-le idicó el maestro, paso a un lado mio y me miró, con una mirada llena de ira-Tonta-me susurró solo a mí porque nadie más lo oyó

-Puede proseguir señorita-me dijo el profesor

-No, eso es todo, gracias-me sentí mal, así que agache mi cabeza y me dirigí a sentar, pero me puso el pie y casi caigo si no es porque un chico de cabellera negra me , le miré y agradecí con la cabeza, me sonrió muy amigable

-Querida Lucy-comenzó Dragneel de nuevo-ten más cuidado ¿quieres?, casi ensucias mi zapato-Le ignoré, no hice nada, me dirigí a mi lugar, pero esto se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura.

El resto de la clase intente poner atención a mis compañeros, pero no pude, era descórtez, lo sé, pero ¿cómo poner atención si cada 15 minutos exactos recibía un papel con palabras escritas en el él, "Usurpadora", "Tonta", "Mentirosa" por mencionar algunas, no debía enterarme de quién eran, no tenían remitente, pero si lo sabía, una lágrima silenciosa bajo por mi mejilla, ¿Porque a mí?

El timbre sonó indicando la hora del almuerzo, todos salían rápido, habían hecho nuevos amigos, yo no me quedé sentada un rato ahí, esperando a que la sala se vaciara, esperaba quedarme sola un rato, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que me estaba pasando.

-Oye Heartfilia-lo oí otra vez y cerré los ojos al verlo acercarse

-¿Con que tinte te pintas el cabello?-sujetó varias hebras de mi pelo

-Es natural-respondí apenas audible

-¿Oh en serio?, sería una lástima que le cayera refresco encima-escuché destapar una botella y acercarse más, pero le sujete el brazo

-No lo hagas-hipé más fuerte de lo que pensé y tomé su muñeca

-¿Disculpa?

-No lo hagas, no es justo, ¿Porqué me odias?-le pregunté de forma agresiva

-¿Porqué?-esbozó una sonrisa psicópata y luego me miró con sus ojos verdes-¿Porqué me odia?-repetí

CONTINUARÁ...

**Nota: Fairy Tail pertence a Hiro Mashima, el plagio es malo.**

**Pues que más una sincera disculpa, estuve mal emocionalmente y no me nacian ganas para escribir, una disculpa a todos los que seguían el fic, prometo continuarlo constantemente, y no abandonarlo, seguiré hasta el final, se que somos pocos, pero muchas gracias por su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz, de verás.**

**Atte. Nanaminam00 osea yo, gracias por su paciencia**


	7. ¿Quién es Natsu Dragneel?

_**De dragones y llaves**_

**Capitulo 7: ¿Quién es Natsu Dragneel?**

Ahí estaba yo, con una botella de refresco en la mano derecha y mi muñeca sujetada por una princesa engreída, que me miraba con sus enormes ojos, llena de miedo, disfrazado de valentía. Me había hecho una pregunta directa y yo no sabía que contestarle, pensé primero en la respuesta que le había dado a todos mis comportamientos. Porque quiero a alguien para vengarme de lo de Lissana, pero no podía decirle eso, ya que ella ni si quiera sabe quien es Lissana, me había dejado sin palabras.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién es Natsu Dragneel niña?-respondí intentando tomar de nuevo la situación en tono intimidante

-No, no lo se, dime tú ¿Quién es Natsu Dragneel?-me quede sin palabras de nuevo, mis rodillas empezaron a temblar, esta vez su mirada adquirió confianza, no quería aceptarlo pero ella era la que me estaba intimidando a mi

-¿Sabes que? Olvidálo-me solté y comencé a dirigirme a la salida-Y en respuesta a tu primera pregunta, te lo dejo de tarea-fue lo último que dije al salir del aula.

Caminé por los patios, me dolía el estómago, como si tuviera una indigestión pero no era eso, también podría ser que tuviera hambre, pero tampoco era, la adrenalina de la platica reciente me había quitado el apetito, era como mariposas, ¡Si!, eso era, las llamadas mariposas en el estómago, provocadas por Lucy Heartfilia...que rayos acabo de decir, ¿Qué Lucy Heartfilia me provoca mariposas en el estómago? Imposible. Troné mi lengua.

-Oye Llamitas, ¿Quierés jugar?-el chico de en la mañana y el que había ayudado a Heartfilia para no caerse en el salón me invitaba a las canchas, le sonreí, quizá solo sea un mal tiempo, jugar un poco me limpará la cabeza...eso creo.

**Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, el plagio es malo**

**Uy apenas y lo logré, se que es demasiado corto, pero estoy hasta el vuelo de tarea y esta consumiendo mis vacaciones, espero que entiendan, voy subir la próxima semana un capitulo el triple de largo, lo juro, pero mientras tengan paciencia y esperen con este cortisimo capitulo ¿Vale? Hasta la próxima :3**


	8. Ya no estás solo

_**De dragones y llaves**_

**Capitulo 8: Ya no estás solo**

(Lucy)

Me había quedado pasmada, ¿le había ganado?, bueno, no me vació la botella de refresco en el cabello y me dejo en paz este momento, creó logre calmarlo al menos un poco.

Caminé por el patio, pase por debajo de las escaleras y busqué a Levy-chan un buen rato, quería preguntarle más sobre Natsu Dragneel, quiero saber quién es y porque me odia, el me había dejado una tarea y yo quería cumplirla, por alguna extraña razón, es como cuando se te clava una astilla, sabes que duele si te la sacan, pero aun así tomas el riesgo porque sabes que sentirás un gran alivio después de que todo el dolor haya pasado. Yo quiero sacar esa astilla.

-¡Lu-chan!-me llamaron, me giré y mi pequeña amiga se acercaba con otra chica más alta de cabellos azules

-¡Levy-chan!-le sonreí

-Ella es Juvia, esta en mi clase, es genial-afirmó

-Juvia esta complacida de conocerla

-Soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia...

-La hija del embajador, Juvia ha oído hablar de usted, a Juvia le gustaría ser su amiga

-Seguro-estreché su mano

-Por cierto Lu-chan, ¿Cómo seguiste después de lo de hoy en la mañana?-suspiré pesado-¿Ocurrio algo?

-Dragneel esta en mi clase-admití-es horrible

-¿Sigue actuando como idiota?-moví la cabeza para asentir

-Fue un poco extraño, al principio me sentía un poco asustada, luego realmente me frustre, me molestaba demasiado pero...antes del descanzo, tuvimos una platica extraña-divague la mirada

-¿Qué tan extraña?

-Pues, al principio se acercó con la intención de vaciarme una botella de refresco en el cabello, pero tu sabes, me entro un ataque de valor y le detuve, nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, y le pregunté la razón de su comportamiento, no supo que contestar, creo que toque una fibra sensible, me dijo si sabía quién era Natsu Dragneel, estaba muy nervioso, quizá él no lo noto pero sus rodillas temblaban...luego me dejo las preguntas de tarea, y creo que quiero saberlo.

-A Juvia le parece un cuento de Hadas-me miró

-No creo, me odia, realmente me odia, ¿en que piensas Levy-chan?-pregunté pues ella permanecía en silencio, pensando demasiado las cosas-¿Levy-chan?

-¡Lissana!-gritó de la nada y me sujetó la muñeca para echar a correr, Juvia salió tras de nosotros, no entendía nada.

(Natsu)

¿Qué hacia esa idiota?, a lo lejos la veía platicar con Levy y otra chica, donde les haya contado lo sucedido la mato, no quiero quedar como el cobarde al que una chica lo intimido. Esperen. Hecho a correr, la seguí con la mirada hasta que desparecieron de mi visión, me sudaron las manos, no notaron mi presencia.

-Flamita ¿quieres una botella de agua?-me ofreció

-No lo sé, esta muy fría-lo miré con la vista apagada

-¿En serio?, a mi me parece bien-la destapó y le dio un largo sorbo a la empañada botella, la tapó y se quitó la camisa

-Te meterás en problemas

-Da igual, hace calor-subió los hombros

-Eres un idiota

-No más que tú-se defendió-por cierto que te traes, estás muy raro desde que salimos al receso, es cómo si te hubiera comido la lengua un ratón

-Uno rubio-aseguré

-¿Heartfilia? Si esa pudo haber sido una fea caída, te la pasaste mandandole notitas de amor toda la clase. ¿Te gusta?-me preguntó y solté una carcajada sonora

-Que buena broma...

-Bueno, no me sorprendería, es muy bonita...

-Quedatela si quieres, es demasiado engreída para mí

-Pues a mí me cayó bien, le gustan las estrellas ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé, llegue a tiempo para oír eso, me pareció algo cursi

-Pues a mi me gustó la idea de no estar solo

-¿Vas a llevarme la contraria en todo?

-Eventualmente, ¿Cómo seré tu amigo si no te fastidio la vida el resto del ciclo escolar?-sonrió-pero ya en serio, no deberías ser tan malo, es buena chica, creo, la acabo de conocer pero dio buena impresión

-No hay nada de lo que digas en esta vida que me haga cambiar de opinión acerca de la imagen que tengo de la ridícula hija del embajador Lucy Heart...-no pude terminar mi frase, porque el aroma femenino me llenó la nariz, suave y dulce.

El roce de su piel era delicado, no sabría describirlo con exactitud, pero creo que si una palabra lo describiera sería algodón, se sentía bien, me aferraba con toda la fuerza que sus delgados brazos le permitían

-Lo siento, nunca más volveras a estar solo, te lo prometo, yo voy a estar contigo.

Era la primera vez que sentía lo que era sonrojarse, esa era la inconfudible voz de Lucy Heartfilia que me rodeaba en un tierno y cálido abrazo olor a vainilla.

**Nota final: Todo Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, el plagio es malo.**

**¡Waaaa! Lo pude subir y creo que si salió más largo, en fin, no crean que no tengo tarea, de hecho aun tengo en exceso, esta vida es injusta :( pero que se la va a hacer, me gusta escribir, demasiado, y ¿saben que noté?, que he estado actualizando los martes, entonces no me parece idea convertir ese día en el día de actualizar, así que esperen capitulo los martes :D también releí el mini capitulo de la semana pasada y note horrores ortográficos pero lo hice con prisas y supongo que era normal, pero bueno, ya los corregí, una disculpa por eso, a mi me molesta leer fic's con faltas de ortografía así que yo procuro no tenerlos, si ustedes detectan uno avisenme para poder cambiarlo y crear una mejor experiencia. Bueno creo que es todo, seguiré haciendo tarea, me faltan como 50 0000000 ecuaciones, bueno estoy exagerando, pero si son bastantes, deseenme suerte y nos vemos el martes ;)**


	9. Amiga

**De dragones y llaves**

_**Capitulo 9: Amiga**_

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?, tan rápido, tan fugaz. Sentí sus brazos rodearme y eran tan delgados que podría liberarme facilmente en cualquier momento sin esfuerzos, pero no lo hice. Se sentía tan bien, sus manos eran como las de una madre. Te hacían sentir tranquilo, en paz.

-¿Sabes algo Natsu?-me habló sin soltarme. Negué con la cabeza-Siempre, aunque el día no sea de lo mejor sonríe, eso me dijo mi mamá. Si haces eso tu soledad disminuirá.

-¿Soledad?.

-Mira me lo contó todo, pero a partir de ahora. Si te sientes solo, simplemente buscamé y yo te abrazaré de esta forma.

(Hace unos minutos con Lucy)

-¡Levy-chan!, ve más despacio. ¡No me gusta correr!-mi amiga era pequeña, pero sinceramente tenía mucha fuerza que quién sabe de donde la sacaba.

-¡Solo un poco más Lu-chan!-animaba.

-Juvia empieza a cansarse-jadeaba nuestra amiga a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Hemos llegado-anunció y se paró en seco. Las tres empezamos a respirar con fuerza para nivelar nuestra frecuencia cardíaca.

-Levy-chan, ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Juvia se pregunta lo mismo.

-Esto es...-se sonrió-la sala de delegados.

-¡¿Sala de delegados?!, ¡Levy-chan!, ¿Podemos estar aquí?

-Tengo unos cuantos contactos-se sonrojó un poco-esperen un momento-tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-se oyó una voz grave detrás.

-Gadjeel...soy Levy, abremé-contestó. Se escuchó es seguro de la puerta y apareció una torre humana ante nosotros.

-Gehee, otra vez por aquí enana-el chico se recargó sonriente en el marco de la entrada.

-Necesitamos ver a Mirajane.

-Esta en el último escritorio. Pasen, pero que sea rápido, ya sabes enana. El viejo nos hechará una grande si descubre que estudiantes de nuevo ingreso entraron aquí.

-No me descubrieron la veces anteriores y ni si quiera era estudiante. Todo estará bien-el muchacho se hecho a un lado para dejarnos pasar. Levy-chan fue la primera, Juvia y yo la seguimos indecisas.

Era sorprendente la forma en que podías llevarte bien con gente mayor. Levy-chan saludó a varias personas del lugar, que amigablemente también nos saludaron a nosotras dos. A lo lejos, leyendo un libro, la chica de cabellos largos y albina se encontraba sentada a la luz del sol.

-Mira-la interrumpió Levy. Apartó su vista del libro, nos miró un microsegundo y unos instantes después nos sonrió alegremente.

-Levy, Juvia y Lucy-al parecer nos conoce muy bien.

-¿Mirajane Strauss?-interrogué.

-Lucy-asintió-se supone que debíamos vernos a la una en el reloj, aun es muy temprano.

-Lu-chan vino para realizar una tarea-comentó como si nada y me apené un poco.

-¿Tarea?-parpadeó un par de veces.

-Bueno, Natsu Dragneel...¿Quién es?-solté y ella dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire llena de compasión y nostalgía.

-Natsu Dragneel es el chico más solitario que he conocido-comenzó-llegó a vivir hace mucho tiempo con su nana. Una anciana demasiado grande que no tardo mucho en fallecer. Natsu no tiene mamá, dice que la recuerda de vez en cuando aunque la perdió cuando era practicamente un bebé y su padre Igneel no le hace mucho caso. Sin compañía, sin familia, criandose solo. Fue cuando mis hermanos y yo decidimos adoptarlo dandolé de comer de vez en cuando y permitiendole quedarse en nuestra casa, con compañía. Las opciones eran muchas. Mi hermana Lissana. Fue la primera que decidió acercarsele cuando todos lo ignoraban, eran encantadores y lento pero seguro surgió un romance un poco extrabagante y sin embargo Lissana fue al extranjero para estudiar y Natsu se siente abandonado, traicionado. El lugar que tu tienes ahora, es el lugar que tenía Lissana en las listas. Tú realmente no tienes la culpa pero Natsu no sabe como desahogarse, necesita a alguien que le enseñe a llorar, así que si se comportó como un idiota contigo...mis más sinceras disculpas-sonrió tristemente y yo fuí saliendo de inmediato, en busca de ese chico.

Ya sé quién es Natsu Dragneel y porque me odia.

(Ahora con Natsu)

-Natsu, tú extrañas...a tu papá y a tu mamá ¿verdad?-me dijo y fue como si mi corazón se hiciera pedazos.

Sentí como empezaba a temblar y quería abrazarla, pero sentía que si lo hacía iba a llorar.

-Puedes hacerlo-respondió a mis pensamientos-abrazame y llora si es necesario. Puedes hacerlo si crees que es necesario.

Y por primera vez abrace a alguien, y ese abrazo logró sacarme lágrimas silenciosas. Pero no me dio pena, en ese momento ella se convirtió realmente en mi mamá, en mi amiga.

**Nota Final: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, el plagio es malo.**

**Yeiii, por primera vez un día completamente libre, me acabo de despertar xD, listo subí capitulo. Sinceramente me dio mucha ternura, dejen sus reviews y sus ideas plis, criticas y comentarios son aceptados, soy feliz, pase todas mis materia sin ningún final. **

**Por cierto, ¿han leído las historia de Lady Dragneel?, sus one shot y su long-fic son hermosos, me encanta se los recomiendo, aunque siento que es un poquito fría, en fin, me agrada, denle una checada, vale la pena. Yo me voy, nos vemos el próximo martes ;)**


	10. ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?

_**De dragones y llaves**_

**Capitulo 10: ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?**

Olía a vainilla y era suave.

-Solo quisiera poderte entender-me susurró de nuevo.

-Yo...-no sabía que hacer. Me dolía la garganta y ni si quiera podía hablar.

-Dime.

-Debo irme-me solté con fuerza y eche a correr bajo la mirada de media escuela. Mis piernas estaban temblando y mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar.

Llegué corriendo a las canchas y me senté en el piso rodeado de grava cuando el sol quemaba fuerte. Lloraba realmente sin sentimiento por todo lo que había pasado recordando el aroma a vainilla. A penas el primer día y una chica ya me había intimidado y destrozado con un simple abrazo y lo peor es que es chica es precisamente Lucy Heartfilia. Yo solo sé una cosa y es que no soy ningún cobarde y yo no lloro con facilidad y ella parece verdaderamente un tsunami que se llevó todo, incluidos mis sentimientos por Lissana de alguna forma extraña porque ya no siento esta felicidad que siento cuando pienso que Lucy Heartfilia me abrazó. ¡A mi! Me abrazó soy feliz...un segundo ¡¿Que rayos estoy diciendo?! Definitivamente no soy feliz.

Me enoja y he comenzado a golpear el piso y cuando mis manos comienzan a enrojecer y a tener marcas me detengo. Las miro lastimadas y me vuelvo a acomodar. Me siento y abrazó mis piernas al tiempo y así, hecho un obvillo me deje caer encima de mi costado izquierdo en el piso. Dejando que el solo se me metiera hasta lo más profundo. Eso era agradable. De cualquier forma debo arreglar las cosas. Esto esta mal, muy mal.

(Con Lucy)

Natsu Dragneel no llegó al último periodo de clase. Era extraño, yo estaría muriendome de miedo si me saltará una clase. Recuerdo que salió corriendo de la nada y su amigo...Gray me parece, fue a buscarlo por los alrededores pero debido al tiempo no pudo recorrer mucho terreno y no lo encontró. ¿Sería posible huir tan rápido?

Ahora miro fijamente el reloj. Habiamos acordado ir a buscarlo después de clase. Natsu Dragneel, definitivamente era todo un misterio.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Nota final: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, el plagio es malo.**

**No tengo perdón de dios, lo sé :( pero estaba mal, casi no me enfermo pero cuando lo hago me tira muy feo. Yo buscaré una forma de recompensarles. Lo juro.**


	11. Búsqueda

**De dragones y llaves.**

**Capitulo 11: Busqueda.**

(Lucy)

Natsu no apareció el resto de las clases ¿Habría hecho algo mal?

Gray y yo comenzamos a buscarle. No podía haber vuelto a casa ya. Simplemente no le dejarían salir entonces ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Lucy, tu busca en los salones y yo reviso la parte de atrás de los edificios. Avísame si lo encuentras y yo haré lo mismo-anunció Gray al salir del aula.

-Esta bien-observé como se marchaba corriendo.

-Lucy-me volvieron a llamar.

-¿Eh?-me giré-Loke ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Ya te vas a casa?

-No, aún tengo ciertas cosas que hacer.

-Bueno, dime y quizá podría ayudarte.

-No creo. Te causaría molestias.

-¿Tan difícil es?

-Buscar a una persona-se quedo helado.

-¿Qué persona?

-Na-natsu Dra-dragneel-hipé.

-¿Dragneel? ¿El chico de la mañana? ¿Para que lo estás buscando?

-Pu-pues creo que hice algo mal. Quiero pedirle disculpas.

-¡Por dios Lucy!-regaño-¿Después de lo que te hizo piensas que eres tu la que debe disculparse?

-Es que descubrí que no es tan malo a pesar de sus acciones. Esta solo y yo le hice recordar algo desagradable-respodí y el suspiró.

-Bien ¿Dónde lo están buscando el otro chico y tú?

-¿Eh?-me sorprendió.

-Te lo dije ¿No? Voy a ayudarte-aseguró y me sentí feliz.

-Gray fue detrás de los edificios y yo buscaré en las aulas...

-Bien, yo voy a buscar en los lugares restantes-paso a un lado de mi para apresurarse. Ahora que lo pienso yo también debería comenzar.

Corrí, corrí y corrí, abriendo cada puerta, pero también me desepcione cada vez más al ver que cada aula que abría estaba vacía. a este paso yo no lo voy a encontrar. Comencé a cansarme, ser una Heartfilia no tiene ventajas ahora ya que soy falta de condición fisíca y no aguanto corriendo mucho. Básicamente corrí, corrí, busqué, no encontré, me cansé, respiré y luego comenzaba de nuevo. Era frustrante.

Cuando terminé de revisar por segunda vez el cuarto edificio de los cinco que hay me di por vencida. Quizá Gray o Loke hayan tenido más suerte que yo. A Gray lo encontré fácilmente pero me di un bajón de moral al verlo solo.

-Gray, no lo encontré en ningún lado.

-Yo tampoco ¿Dónde se habrá ido?

-No lo sé, solo esperó que Loke haya tenido más suerte que nosotros dos.

-¿Loke?

-El chico de cabello naranja de nuestra clase, se ofreció a ayudar a buscarlo en lo que resta del instituto-expliqué y dejo salir una pequeña risa burlona-¿Qué?-pregunté.

-Tienes un toqué con lops chicos-aseguró y yo me puse muy roja.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Claro que sí. Flamita, ese chico Loke y debo admitir que pese que eras atractiva cuando te vi...

-¡Gray!-grité.

-¡¿Qué?!-se burló de mi grito.

-No lo digas, es vergonzoso.

-No tiene porque serlo. Estás hecha un desastre en cuanto a tus emociones. Relajate, no tiene malo que los chicos piensen que eres linda, deberías sentirte halagada, cualquier chica se moriría de alegría si tuviera a tres chicos fisicoculturistas detrás de ella.

-Ba-basta-contesté.

-Solo bromeaba-rió con fuerza.

-Un segundo gray ¿Estás tras de mí?-cuestioné.

-Quizá-se acercó demasiado y temblé-eres tan inocente-volvió a reír y se aparto.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Si lo es. Ahora busquemos a tu amigo para ver si el encontró a Natsu.

-Creo que no es necesario-le dije y vi la silueta correr en dirección a nosotros.

-Lo encontré-nos dijo en cuanto llego.

-Genial-chocó palmas con Gray-¿Dónde esta?

-En las canchas...durmiendo.

-Ese bastardo se fue a dormir y nosotros aquí buscandolo-tronó la lengua.

-Si que son amigos.

-No, lo acabo de conocer hoy.

-¿No has oído de la amistad a primera vista?-interviné.

-Jamás en la vida.

-Yo sí. Ahora vamos con Natsu antes de que se meta en problemas.

Empezamos a correr y al llegar ahí, efectivamente llegamos y el estaba recostado en la grava roncando con fuerza.

-¡Despierta torpe!-Gray le piso el estómago

-Gaaaahhhh-se quejo Natsu-¡¿Qué te pasa trasero frío?!-se quitó el pie y se reincorporó.

-Natsu ¿Estás bien?-me le acerqué al ver sus mejillas rojas.

-¿Eh? ¡Lucy!-se alarmó-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-se apartó un poco.

-Vine a buscarte-respondí con simpleza.

-¿Porque? Yo no pedí que me buscarás-contestó tajante y me hizo sentir un poco mal.

-¡Oyemé idiota! ¡Lucy ha estado buscandoté todo el rato como para que la trates así!-le reprendió Gray.

-Él tien razón-le prosiguió Loke-No es bueno que la trates así. Se amable y agradecele.

-Tu quieres pelea desde la mañana ¿Verdad Mandarina?-le miro furioso.

-Esta bien-hablé y me voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo-Natsu, se que no me pediste que te buscará pero saliste corriendo de la nada ¿Cómo era posible que no me preocupará?-el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumento.

-Oye amigo ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Gray al verlo. Yo coloqué mi mano en su frente y se tenso completamente.

-Creo que tienes fiebre.

-Ya sé ¿Porque no Lucy te acompaña a casa por hoy?-sugirió Gray...

Continuará...

**Nota final: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiiro Mashima. El plagio es malo.**

**Uff, ya , quería hacerlo más largo pero no pude entrelazar ambos capitulos pero no desesperén porque el siguiente capitulo creo que los dejará sin aliento. Lucy irá a casa de Natsu ¿Alguna sugerencia? Armemos juntos esta historia ¿ok? Ah si Lady Dragneel no dije que eras fría con la intención de ofender :( ¡Pero me alegra que lo hayas tomado bien y lo intentés cambiar! ¿Ya leyeron sus fic´s? son fabulosos :3 ahora listo. Tienes razón con lo del plagio así que probablemente registre mi historia peroaun estoy tibia que no creo que alguién la quiera robar jejeje. Bueno nos leemos a la proxima ¿Review?**


End file.
